lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Krankheit
.]] „Die Krankheit“ ist eine unbekannte Erkrankung, von der geglaubt wird, dass sie auf der Insel verbreitet ist. Personen, die von ihr befallen werden, „werden verrückt“ (laut der Produzenten im Podcast vom 19. Mai 2006). Fakten :*Danielle Rousseau deutet an, dass die Mitglieder ihres Teams krank wurden, nachdem sie bei der Black Rock im dunklen Territorium waren und behauptet, dass die Anderen die Überträger sind. Sie weist außerdem darauf hin, dass die Krankheit ihr Team zwei Monate, nachdem sie auf der Insel gestrandet sind, befallen hat. Rousseau bringt ihr gesamtes Team um, weil es „krank“ ist und verteidigt ihre Tat, indem sie sagt "what would have happened if we were rescued? I couldn't let that happen." Das deutet an, dass es, was auch immer die Krankheit sein mag, etwas ist, das Rousseau noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hat, bevor sie auf diese Insel gekommen ist. :*Es wird bereits spekuliert, dass die Krankheit ihren Ursprung in der Dharma Initiative hat. Das Wort Quarantäne wird auf der Innenseite von der Schwan- und der Pfeil-Station, zwei Dharma-Stationen, gefunden. Die Krankheit wird auch kurz von Desmond erwähnt, als er von Jack und Locke ausgefragt wird. :*Als sie von Ethan entführt wird, bekommt Claire Injektionen von CR 4-81516-23 42 in ihre Gebärmutter. Das könnte eine Verbindung zur Krankheit haben, weil die Substanz CR 4-81516-23 42 ein Impfstoff sein soll. Es ist auch wichtig, zu beachten, dass sich Desmond seit drei Jahren alle neun Tage ebenfalls diesen Impfstoff spritzt, um sich vor einer Infektion mit der Krankheit zu schützen, obwohl er Claire später erzählt, dass die Injektionen nutzlos sind. :*Aaron infiziert sich mit einer Krankheit, die aber, obwohl Claire besorgt ist, dass es die Krankheit ist, die Rousseaus Team infiziert hat, nach ein paar Tagen wieder abklingt. :*Vermutlich haben sich die Mitglieder von Rousseaus Team mit der Krankheit infiziert, als sie den Tunnel an der Tempelmauer betreten haben um dem Monster zu folgen. Einige Zeit später behauptet Rousseau, dass Robert krank sei und nimmt an, dass er vom Monster verändert wurde, bevor sie ihn wie auch schon den Rest ihres Teams erschießt. Zuvor hat Robert versucht Rousseau zu besänftigen, hat aber im nächsten Moment versucht sie zu erschießen. Wer glaubt an „die Krankheit“? :*Fast jeder, der wegen der Krankheit behandelt wurde, glaubt fest daran, dass es sie gibt. Rousseau glaubt es in einer schon fast paranoiden Weise. Claire glaubt der Behauptung ebenfalls und nimmt später eine Dharma Impfausrüstung von Charlie an . Desmond scheint ihre Existenz nicht anzuzweifeln, als er Jack und Locke begegnet . Die Anderen scheinen auch an sie zu glauben – oder sie tun nur so. :*Beim Verfolgen vom Finale der 2. Staffel sind die Dinge dann nicht mehr so eindeutig: ::* Es gibt zahlreiche Momente in der Serie, die die Existenz der Krankheit beweisen. Als Desmond in einem Rückblick an den Strand gespült wird, trägt Kelvin einen Schutzanzug, um ihn zurück zur Luke zu bringen, was einschließt, dass er sich vor irgendeiner Art Infektion schützen möchte. Kelvin führt Desmond auch in den Vorgang, den Impfstoff alle neuen Tage zu spritzen, ein. Wie bereits weiter oben erwähnt, scheinen unglaublich viele Personen an die Krankheit zu glauben. ::*Es gibt aber auch viele Fakten, die der Existenz der Krankheit widersprechen. Desmond entdeckt bei einer von Kelvins Expeditionen nach draußen einen Riss in Kelvins Anzug, was ihn dazu veranlasst, seinem Partner nach draußen zu folgen. Kelvin zieht seine Atemflasche und Schutzanzug ohne zu zögern in einem „unsicheren Bereich“ aus, als er nicht mehr in der Nähe der Schwan-Station ist. Hätte es jemals eine Gefahr der Infektion gegeben, könnte man den Anzug nicht in der Gefahrenzone tragen und ihn danach im Wohnbereich lagern. Es würde eine sichereren Lagerbereich, vielleicht sogar mit einem Desinfektionsmittel darin, geben müssen. Desmond müsste diese List als ehemaliger Soldat schnell durchschaut haben. :*Desmond sagt Claire, dass sie ihre Zeit verschwendet, wenn sie Aaron Spritzen gibt, was bedeutet, dass der Impfstoff nichts bringt, aber Desmond glaubt, wie bereits erwähnt, fest an die Krankheit. Vielleicht befällt sie keine Babys, aber wie könnte er davon wissen? ::*Vermutlich glaubt Desmond an die Krankheit, aber nicht an den Impfstoff. ::*Es könnte auch sein, dass die Anderen nicht an die Krankheit glauben. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass sie länger auf der Insel leben als alle anderen, die sich zu der Zeit dort befinden. :*Wenn die Krankheit wirklich existiert, ist es nicht nötig, zu beweisen, dass es sie wirklich gibt. The Lost Experience :*Das GWC beschuldigt The Hanso Foundation eine transgenetische/mutierte Kolonie der Meningokokken-Erkrankung aus ihrer Primaten-Forschungseinrichtung in Sansibar unter der lokalen afrikanischen Bevölkerung ausgebreitet zu haben, siehe Hanso Korrespondenz :*Dr. Eliza Vasquez hat etwas Ungewöhnliches in Alvar Hansos Blutwerten gefunden, was ernsthafte Auswirkungen auf seine Gesundheit haben kann. :*Apollo Candy enthält etwas, das hilft, Viren zu verbreiten, und überdeckt dies durch seine sauren Zutaten. Laut Dr. Hackett hängt dies mit Medikamenten-Reformulierungsvorgängen zusammen. :*Einwohner von Filan(?) und Vetul-Milani(?) glauben, sie wären von einem Virus infiziert worden, das von Makaken übertragen wird. Den Rekruten der Dharma Initiative in dem Sri Lanka Video wird erzählt, dass sie Impfungen erhalten werden. Medizinische Ungereimtheiten :*Die Meningokokken-Erkrankung wird von einem Bakterium und nicht von einem Virus verursacht. Meningitis ist die weiter verbreitete Bezeichnung für die Krankheit, die von verschiedenen Erregern verursacht werden kann. :*Echte Impfstoffe sind zu allererst Präventivmittel, sie werden nicht verabreicht, nachdem man einem Erreger ausgesetzt war. :**Bei dem Impfstoff für die Krankheit dürfte es sich um einen Impfstoff zur passiven Immunisierung handeln. Dabei werden dem Erkrankten Antikörper gespritzt, welche den Krankheitsverlauf erheblich eindämmen. Dabei sind Impfintervalle einzuhalten, welche stark von der Art des Krankheitserregers abhängig sind. Diese Art der Impfung kann zu einer vollständigen Heilung führen und wird nach Kontakt mit dem Krankheitserreger verabreicht. Kategorie:Ungelöst